


Lie to the world until you lie in a grave

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Series: Ectober 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: It's not blood on his hands. It can't be blood, because if he's really bleeding, the last five hours were real. And he doesn't know how to deal with that.
Series: Ectober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Lie to the world until you lie in a grave

_'You'll be fine. Just stop the bleeding, wrap up your stomach, and get some rest.'_

Danny sat down on his bed and opened his medkit. Pulling out a roll of bandages, some disinfectant, and some thread, he began to clean his wound. 

_'Just don't think about the blood. Pretend someone spilled juice on you. Very pulpy juice.'_

If Johnny hadn't shown up and taken pity on him, he would still be trapped there. Waiting for the torture to begin anew. 

_'What should I eat for breakfast tomorrow? Maybe some toast. No jam, though. I think I'll put peanut butter on it instead.'_

He had screamed until all he could muster were hoarse whispers. He had begged and cried. But they just wouldn't stop. 

_'I'll probably fall asleep in class tomorrow. Oh well. Sam and Tucker will share their notes with me if I miss anything.'_

There had been so much ectoplasm coating him. He had stared up at the ceiling hoping to pass out. But every time his eyes slipped shut his captors jolted him back into the waking world. 

_'I'll see if Jazz wants to go out for pizza tomorrow night. That'd be nice.'_

He pulled the thread taut. There were footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Danny? You're still awake?" his mum said as she entered the room. She had green paint on her hands and front. Green paint, of course. What else would it be? 

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd read for a while." he laughed and held up his comic book. 

"Don't stay up too long." 

"I won't." 

She left then. Danny could hear her talking to his father in the hall. 

"It probably escaped back into the Ghost Zone, Jack. Let's just go to bed." 

_'Just don't think about it.'_


End file.
